


Jack’s day with the Stanley cup

by Warpcorps



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: I'm deleting my check please sideblog so i'm crossposting all my stuff herethis is unedited and i'm not gonna





	

So……the hockey hall of fame rep is Really Nice and Chill and Jack is v happy about the low stress environment created about that.

8am….i think….is when jack gets the cup somehow….he immediately takes a selfie with it and posts it to instagram……he tags it #stanleycup #proud #teamwork etc etc……  
Jack is just…so glad to have this day? He doesn’t even care in this moment that his dad has so many more wins under his belt than him. He thinks, in this moment, that he has Moved Beyond his jealousy (he hasn’t but he’s on his way there…it’ll be okay.)  
Also this is a sidenote but apparently there are 3 different Official Stanley Cups and the real one is so old it isn’t presented to people anymore and it just stays in the hall of fame. This has been a fact that I learned from wikipedia.  
Jack just….goes the fuck home…..  
Apparently when you win the cup you’re supposed to put things that are precious to you in it? He puts his Professional Grade Camera in it. He takes a picture of that with his phone. (I am a mess about this image.)  
He briefly considers whether a grownass man can sit inside the cup. He doesn’t risk it. His boyfriend pouts, it would have been a cute picture.  
Like honestly….now that he has the Stanley Cup with him Jack has no idea what to do with it.  
It’s just….there….in the middle of his living room.  
He knows that like…normally people would have a party on their cup day….but he doesn’t feel like partying right now.  
He makes friends with the hockey hall of fame rep. They exchange contact info and play a co-op game.  
The hockey hall of fame rep (Jerry) makes a case for Jack to get an air hockey table. Jack would refuse on principle, but Jerry argues strongly in its favor (only two people playing at once, low stress, allows for complete focus on one task, not actually similar to hockey) and Jack honestly starts considering it for a minute before realizing he doesn’t have the space for it.  
The SMH visits…..the SMH updates every social media they have with pictures of the cup….  
Lardo’s next five projects suspiciously center around the Stanley Cup…..there’s one sculpture she makes that’s just a giant silver-colored bowl with the same silhouette as the cup but its edges and sides are jagged and poky enough that it can’t be transported without Extreme Caution so that people don’t get injured…..it’s called “ambition” and Jack has Feelings about it  
ummmmmmm…….eventually everybody leaves except Jerry the hockey hall of fame rep  
They chill for a while and drink wine coolers  
(idk about you but wine coolers are tbh great? shut up wine coolers are great)  
ok so…..jack offers jerry a wine cooler but jerry has to be sober because Official Duty so jack drinks 2 wine coolers and jerry drinks water  
they talk about the effects various historical events had on hockey over the years……like jerry for some reason knew what jack’s thesis was on and Came Prepared  
and since jack is Tipsy he just rants for a full hour  
and Jerry would listen longer but he and the cup have to leave now  
so they continue their conversation over text  
and the next time Jack’s team wins the cup he specifically requests Jerry as the escort he gets on his cup day


End file.
